Never Say Goodbye
by Imithwennyere
Summary: Aragorn tries to relaease Arwen from their betrothal, One shot, movie verse vignette. Omniscient POV


Disclaimer: I own nothing, I merely emulate Tolkien's genius!

Summary: Aragorn tries to release Arwen from their betrothal, but their love prevails.

"Arwen..."

The gruff voice roused the maiden from her slumber. A single shaft of light wandered through the drawn curtains, piercing the blackness. Arwen Evenstar shook her head slightly, thinking that perhaps she had imagined the voice that had beckoned her from sleep. The room was dark and silent, but her elven ears detected a soft rustle in the shrubbery outside her window.

"Hssst...Arwen..." This time she recognized the voice. The slight annoyance she had felt at being woken dissipated as she slid out of bed. She tiptoed over to the window and drew the heavy curtain back.

"Skulking about in the middle of the night, are we?"

"Do keep your voice down, love. Your father is also skulking about..." Aragorn looked furtively over his shoulder. "May I come in?" Arwen smiled. Improper as it was, she could not resist allowing Aragorn to clamber through her window. After all, if Elrond found them whispering in the bushes, he would be livid anyway. They may as well be comfortable. The ranger hopped onto the stone sill, then to the floor of her bedroom, silently. He straightened himself, grinning impishly. "He will not be pleased if he finds me in your chambers, milady. I will be quick..."

"Not too quick, love...you have but just arrived, and already you plan to leave me..." Arwen's tone was playful, but she caught the shadow that flashed briefly across Aragorn's features. "What is it you have come to tell me? Do not be troubled, there is nothing we cannot bear together, Estel."

Aragorn swallowed hard, fighting the lump in his throat. "You are beautiful, Arwen. My heart aches just to look upon you." He moved toward his ladylove, cupping her delicate face in his hand. She was so perfect, so pristine. Her fair skin was a marked contrast to the rough and weathered hands he laid upon her. "One so fair deserves so much more..." He whispered these words, almost unable to bring himself to say them out loud.

"I do not deserve even that which I have, my sweet Estel...your love." At her words, Aragorn stiffened. He must remember what he had come here for. Be quick, then be gone. That is what he must do, even if it tore him apart.

"Arwen..." he began, faltered. His head swam. He felt as if he were about to vomit. Steeling himself for the atrocity he must commit, he remembered that this was war. The unthroned King of Men knew that in battle, casualties were inevitable. It pierced his soul to the very core that the next victim of this war would be his beloved. Her eyes searched him, worried about his welfare. Oh, if only things could be different. Sadly, this was his reality, just another unwanted duty he must perform to fulfill his destiny. "Arwen, we cannot go on like this." His voice faltered. "It cannot be, you must go, be with your people…" The well-rehearsed speech was rapidly deteriorating into incoherent drabble. Arwen looked confused, then angry as realization dawned upon her.

"My father has demanded you do this!" The elven princess drew herself up, and would have stormed out to find her father had Aragorn not restrained her. "He has no right! How dare he! He of all people should understand..." Arwen's thoughts flitted to her mother's departure. How her father had grieved her, years he spent lamenting her loss…and he would see her again, one day. She could not understand how he could ask her to say goodbye to her life, her Estel, forever. They would have no reunion if she sailed to Valinor. They would be apart forever. It would be better to die now than to face the ages alone, having known his love.

"Arwen, do not be angry with your father. He cannot bear to lose you, cannot bear to see you commit yourself to the fate of Men."

"No, he would rather I commit myself to the fate of the Elves, to see all that I love pass away but be forced to exist, alone, forever..." Arwen closed her eyes, bit back the tears brimming on the edge of her consciousness. She felt strong arms slip around her, and collapsed into them. "Please don't make me leave you, Aragorn. Even the undying lands cannot preserve me if I must go on without you." The words slipped out in nought but a whisper. "I will go if you no longer love me, but..." She opened her eyes as she felt a finger placed gently against her lips.

"Arwen..." Her stomach lurched at the way he breathed her name. No matter how many years passed, the sound of Aragorn's voice remained her chief weakness. She reveled in the sound of her name on his lips. "Arwen, I would die before letting you think I no longer loved you. But I cannot bear the thought of sundering you from all of your kin. It is selfish of me to ask it, I have no right."

Hearing these words sent a wave of relief through Arwen's body. "You love me still?" she asked hopefully.

"More than I can tell you, milady. My heart is yours alone." As he spoke the words, Aragorn suddenly came to the realization that Arwen would never leave him, just as he would never leave her. Death would be the only thing to separate them, and perhaps not even that. This evening had not gone as planned, that much was certain. Lord Elrond would not be pleased, but Aragorn knew that he would understand, given time. The smile that was growing on his beloved's face was more than a match for the fury of the master of Imladris. Suddenly all thoughts of Elrond were washed from his mind as Arwen reached up and placed her lips upon his...

FINIS


End file.
